This invention relates to a staple gun and will have specific reference to a staple gun for attaching labels to wood products or the like.
It is becoming common place for lumber companies and mills to use labels bearing bar codes, commonly referred to as UPC lables, for inventory control and computer pricing. heretofore, such labels have been attached by a user carrying a roll of the UPC labels placing one against the board, stapling it to the board and then severing the stapled label from the remainder of the roll. This process is currently performed by hand is very time consuming which increases the price of lumber to the consumer.